


Southern Fried Murder, Episode 18: The Murder of Andy Wolloe

by chillydown



Category: The Night The Lights Went Out In Georgia (Song)
Genre: Podcast, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: Transcript from the Sept. 16, 2018 episode of “Southern Fried Murder." Episode 18: The Murder of Andy Wolloe. Hosts Kelly and Shay investigate this cold case and the miscarriages of justice along the way.





	Southern Fried Murder, Episode 18: The Murder of Andy Wolloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> I fully acknowledge that this is fairly weird and I'm sorry in advance if it's not to your liking! When you mentioned the cold case investigator aspect in your letter, I found that super interesting. Thinking more about the cold case investigator angle, it struck me that if this was a cold case investigator in the year 2019, there's a LARGE chance that this person has a podcast. So, have a fake transcript from a fake episode of a fake podcast about the fictional murder in "The Night The Lights Went Out in Georgia." I suspect it's funnier or makes more sense if you've watched or listened to some true crime podcasts/media (My Favorite Murder, Buzzfeed Unsolved, Serial, Sword & Scale) but I'd like to think it manages to hold it's own ground. Again, I know this is weird so apologies if you don't like it—but I super hope you do!

[ Intro music: “Tom Dooley” ]

SHAY: Hello there and welcome to this week’s episode of Southern Fried Murder, a true crime podcast focused on the US South. I’m Shay from Alabama—

KELLY: And I’m Kelly from Maryland.

SHAY: Each week we explore one true crime case from the American South in an ongoing investigation as to why the South is like that. This week’s episode focuses on the murder of Andy Wolloe, which set off a chain of events that would later be known as ‘the night the lights went out in Georgia.’

KELLY: Oh, that’s a good name.

SHAY: Isn’t it?

KELLY: I’m always here for these cases that have a good name attached to them.

SHAY: In that case, let’s get to it.

[ pause for instrumental lead in ]

SHAY: On March 8, 1970, Raymond Brody was returning home from Candletop, Georgia, a neighboring town. Brody had been working on a build job there for the past two weeks. Before going back to his place, he stopped by Webb’s, a local bar. The victim, Andy Wolloe, was also at the bar. According to the bartender, the two had a conversation over a few beers, where Wolloe admitted that Brody’s new bride, Lisa, was sleeping around with Seth Amos, a local gas station attendant, as well as Wolloe himself.

KELLY: You’d think that if you want to break the bad news to somebody, you wouldn’t break it at a bar. It would be like ‘hey, I know you’re compromised, inebriated, and will probably make some bad decisions, but who’s got two thumbs and has been sleeping with your wife—”

SHAY: [ laughs ]

KELLY: “This guy.”

SHAY: Yeah, Wolloe could have probably picked a better place and time to do this.  
KELLY: You’re digging your own grave, my man.

SHAY: [ narrating ] Wolloe left the bar after their conversation. According to the bartender, Brodie left the bar shortly after that. Brody’s movements are unknown until around 11 pm. According to Sheriff Charles Lawrence, him and a few other officers were on patrol when they heard a gunshot in the general area of Andy Wolloe’s house. When they arrived, they found Raymond Brody, standing near Wolloe’s body, holding a gun that was still hot to the touch.

KELLY: And you said this was an unsolved case? Seems pretty solved to me.

SHAY: Just based on the facts, I’ll agree with you. However, the police’s handling of this case was so incompetent that there’s a lot of room for doubt.

KELLY: Man, I am not surprised. It seems like every time a small town case shows up on this podcast, you’ve got to add in a little footnote that’s just ‘police say he did it, despite the fact that they bungled the case, didn’t have any evidence, and bribed the jury.’

SHAY: Oh, it’s worse than that.

KELLY: This is going to make me sad.

SHAY: It’s already made me sad, I can tell you that much. [ narrating ] As mentioned before, this case became notorious for the lack of care given to the crime scene. Officers would later state, on the record, that they didn’t spend much time at the crime scene and did not do a routine evidence check that they would normally do nowadays. Most shockingly, on the same day as the murder, the local judge tried and sentenced Brody to death.

KELLY: The same day?!

SHAY: Yep.

KELLY: [ stammers ] That’s...well...I know small towns can be ridiculous, but that’s _ridiculous_.

SHAY: It really is. Brody did have representation, but his defense hung on the fact that he didn’t shoot Wolloe, but instead the gunshot was him trying to flag down the police, which—

KELLY: [ interrupting ] Okay, I can see why they thought he did it. What a dumbass.

SHAY: [ laughing ] It really looks that way, doesn’t it. ‘Oh, there’s a guy here who’s dead via gunshot, let me just SHOOT MY GUN in order to get people’s attention.’

KELLY: Hmm, it looks like someone got murdered with a machete! I know, I’ll wave my machete around to attract attention.

SHAY: This person got stabbed? Better go pick up that knife sticking out of them, don’t want anybody to get hurt.

KELLY: I know that there’s tales of people acting without thinking when they come across something traumatic, and if this guy’s innocent, finding a dead body has got to be traumatic—

SHAY: —right, right.

KELLY: But maybe just ditch your gun in the woods before going to find the cops?

SHAY: Unfortunately, it just get worse for Brody. He was tried, sentenced, and hung on the same day, dying later that evening.

KELLY: Jesus Christ.

SHAY: It’s a lot.

KELLY: Even for small towns it’s a lot. But wait, go back a moment. He was hung?

SHAY: Yep.

KELLY: Well that’s...weird.

SHAY: How is it weird that he was hung? Small town, small town justice, that’s how these things were done.

KELLY: No, it’s just that, you know, there’s this ‘the night the lights went out in Georgia’ bit. I thought he was going to get the chair. And, you know, electric chair, small town, probably overloaded the power grid—

SHAY: —and it blew the power, yeah. That would make sense.

KELLY: But he just got hung? Where’s the name come from then?

SHAY: Well there was a lot of...look, you remember the Magee case, where a whole bunch of people came out to essentially have a picnic as he died?

KELLY: Yeah, gross stuff.

SHAY: Well maybe it’s like that and the lights went out in Georgia because everybody went down to see the hanging and turned their lights off to...I don’t know, save electricity or something. 

KELLY: [ laughing ] Well that’s certainly a theory.

SHAY: Or it could be just a cool name.

KELLY: It _is_ a really cool name. And you’ve got no idea how it got that cool name, do you.

SHAY: Nope. But it’s noticeable enough to be mentioned on the wikipedia page, so it’s noticeable enough to be mentioned in the podcast.

KELLY: [ laughing ] As you can see, we’re _real_ journalists.

SHAY: Now’s the time where we’d get back to our suspects. But first, let’s have a word about this week’s sponsor, Marley Mattresses.

[ Ad break: reprise of “Tom Dooley” ]

KELLY: Marley Mattresses! Look, you’ve heard these ads a billion times already, you know the deal. Cheap mattresses of good quality that they’ll ship right to your door. Don’t like it? Return it within a week for your money back. Marley Mattresses: the mattresses of murder.

SHAY: That’s not their tagline.

KELLY: They’re a mattress company that sponsors a murder podcast, I think it is a hundred percent their tagline.

SHAY: Please don’t murder people.

KELLY: But if you do, murder them on a Marley Mattress!

SHAY: [ obviously trying not to laugh ] Now that we’ve lost our sponsor for the show, let’s focus on the suspects.

[ interstitial music starts ]

SHAY: [ narrating ] The case essentially has two main theories. The first is that the judge was correct and Brody murdered Wolloe. There’s a lot of circumstantial evidence that points to this theory being true: Brody was intoxicated and had the means, motives, and opportunity to do so. His gun was found at the crime scene. His story of alerting the police to a gunshot victim by shooting his gun is, as we’ve already discussed, kind of silly. However, there are other factors that don’t add up. One is the footprints: eyewitnesses reported a set of footprints leading to Wolloe’s house, but not from it. A puzzling detail is that these footprints were smaller than Brody’s feet, closer to a woman’s size.

KELLY: Well what if it was Lisa’s feet? She’s sleeping around, maybe she went to get a little something something.

SHAY: That’s actually a point I was going to make later, but I might as well make it now. The day before the murder was the last time anyone in the town ever saw Lisa. She wasn’t found at the scene of the crime. There was some evidence that she slept over at Wolloe’s house, but the investigation was so incompetent, nobody could place what time she was exactly there. As there was no body, Brody couldn’t be tried for her murder. She was never seen again—some believe that she decided to just skip town.

KELLY: Perfectly understandable. If I was sleeping around enough to the point where it caused this...this Romeo and Juliet style blood feud—

SHAY: —that’s not how Romeo and Juliet worked.

KELLY: Fine, then this...Hatfields and McCoys style blood feud—

SHAY: —almost there.

KELLY: —then I’d want to get the hell out of dodge as well. She’s getting while the getting’s good.

SHAY: [ narrating ] Our second theory focuses on Brody’s sister, Tricia Brody.

KELLY: Plot twist!

SHAY: Locals said that she had been acting oddly shortly before Wolloe’s murder. Most notably, she purchased some bullets—a fact that wouldn’t be suspicious in a small town, but definitely sounds suspicious post murder. Likewise, Lisa always had anger issues and was described in town as ‘difficult.’ The theory is that she went to Wolloe’s house, murdered him and Lisa, and then disposed of Lisa’s body somehow.

KELLY: That would explain the footprints.

SHAY: Right. Like I said, a set of woman’s footprints were found leading to Wolloe’s place and there was some evidence that Lisa spent the night. It’s silly to assume that a set of footprints can remain in place overnight. This evidence is circumstantial at best, but this theory explains the mystery footprints more than anything else.

KELLY: Did Tricia ever talk about the theory?

SHAY: That’s just it. She refused to talk about Wolloe’s murder, Lisa’s disappearance, or her brother’s execution for the rest of her life. On the one hand, that traumatized her, it makes sense. But on the other hand, it’s super suspicious.

KELLY: Yeah really. You’ve got to at least talk about it a little bit. The moment you go ‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ that just means people are going to ask more questions.

SHAY: And you’d think if your brother was killed in such a gross miscarriage of justice, you’d speak up about it. 

KELLY: Exactly! I make a fuss whenever a cop gives me a ticket for parking my car too long. You’d think someone would kick up a fuss if their brother got horribly murdered in a sham of a trial.

SHAY: No matter what, I think we can all agree that the incompetence of the local police department means that there’s a high chance this case will never be solved. Chances to gather evidence and have a fair trial were ignored in favor of mob mentality. The murder of Andy Wolloe and possible murder of Lisa Brody will remain unsolved.

KELLY: That’s a bummer.

SHAY: Yeah, it kind of is.

KELLY: I really hope the sister did it.

SHAY: You hope an innocent man got hung?

KELLY: Well when you put it that way, I sound like a monster. No, I hope the sister did it just because that sounds cool. Taking revenge, protecting your brother...it would have been a great crime if her brother hadn’t gone to Wolloe’s house with his gun to try and murder Wolloe himself.

SHAY: You really can see why they’re related.

KELLY: [ laughs ]

[ exit music ]

SHAY: That about wraps it up. You’ve been listening to Southern Fried Murder, hosted by Shay and Kelly. Make sure to like, comment, and subscribe. Southern Fried Murder can be found wherever podcasts are sold. Tune in next week as we discuss the unsolved murder of Eliza Day, known as the Wild Rose. Until then, stay safe and don’t get murdered.


End file.
